


lofter拟人/R向/mob注意

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	lofter拟人/R向/mob注意

因为更新之后lofter总是给我虚假的消息提醒、界面又非常不习惯、特别是它还在某天突然屏蔽了我二十几篇文，我非常愤怒，并回忆起了我以前发誓要写一篇干爆乐乎的文，所以就有了这篇黄色废料

很短，单纯写着爽的，一点也不科学，人设等我爽够了再写

预警  
强迫性性行为/灌肠/录像play/言语羞辱/mob/血液描写

 

青年是被摄影邀请骗来这里的，他的三脚架和摄影机确实没有白带，只不过拍摄的对象由静物变成了他自己。

最初是暴力的镇压，面对这个人数差异，青年就算再怎么努力也无法改变最终的结果，他棉质的衣服被尖利的刀锋划开，肌肤上因为挣扎还被割出了几道血痕，这血色让施暴者更为兴奋，他们想看到的就是这个，屈辱的表情和无济于事的反抗如同演唱会上的保留曲目让气氛热烈，他们把青年固定成一个趴跪的姿势，粗暴的把软管捅进他的身体，像清洁什么容器一样反复清洗着青年，又或许只是想要看这个傲气的人在自己的镜头下低泣的样子。

他们以录像的公开为要挟，撬开了青年的嘴，把咸腥的器官直插进青年的喉咙，用手指钳着他的下巴防止他下咬，然后就粗暴的活动了起来，这处的通道远没有那么好的伸缩性，青年清楚的感觉到血液的腥甜气在体内翻滚，剧烈的恶心感带着他的胃袋和食管一起抽搐，但他没法用手去摁一下自己剧痛的胃，当他皱着眉头说自己胃疼的时候，围着他的人愉快的笑了出来。

“哦，快看看这个小可怜。”他们把青年的痛苦作为陈酿，嬉笑着干杯“他一定是饿了，让我们快用食物来喂饱他。”

他们喂给青年冰水、各种各样催情的药片、还有大量的精液，他们轮流享受着青年的温热口腔，却迟迟不碰他处理干净的后穴。青年起初感到不解，但在痛苦中他没法思考，这个问题的答案在他感到难耐灼热的时候揭晓，在理智销毁殆尽的时候，青年通过镜头的反光，看到了自己绝望的眼神。

现在青年已经变成了一个全然的器具，就如人们期待着的那样，他们解开了青年手脚上的束缚，看着他谄媚的讨好自己，用手指和唇舌服侍他们的欲望，恳求这些人的使用。

青年原本是很洁身自好，连脏字都说不出多少，更别提那些求欢的词汇了，他甚至都看不得带着性暗示的图片和文字。起初，他求欢的样子简直像一只小奶狗，鸽灰色的眸子里满是欲求不满的水光，却只会说“请碰一碰我的后面”“好难受”这样的话。到这次狂欢结束的时候，他却俨然变成了最浪荡的妓子，他称所有赐给他快感的人为“主人”，并真心实意的愿意服侍他们，尽管从他后穴淌出来的液体甚至都带了血色，他还是执拗的想要被人填满，他的肉壁吮吸着每一根进入的性器，咬着下唇尽力活动着自己酸软的腰肢，他甚至愿意为看到“主人”们的笑容而用指甲划开自己结了血痂的细小伤口，让鲜红的液体再次流过他沾满了干涸精液的身体。

 

他的神们把这个有趣的玩具榨干了最后一滴体力，仔仔细细的拍完了他这幅糟糕的模样，将这段影像拷贝过足够的份数之后便饱足的离开了。


End file.
